Eternal Empire
The Sith Empire from Star Wars. Summary The Eternal Empire, also known colloquially as the Empire of Zakuul, was a government based on Zakuul led by Emperor Valkorion sometime before the Galactic War that Valkorion sought to use to reshape the entire galaxy. Sometime after the Ritual of Nathema as Emperor Vitiate and during the Great Galactic War he traveled to Zakuul, where he united the Eternal Fleet and took on the name of Valkorion. Valkorion used the Empire's Eternal Fleet to battle both the Galactic Republic (Post-Great Hyperspace War) and reconstituted Sith Empire on multiple worlds. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor Valkorion Second-In-Command * Empress Vaylin * Arcann Commanders/Officers/Officials *Koth Vortena (defected) *An officer (Lokath) *Shernisa Varless *Draynon Atrus *Dasch Nilrann *Lazna Delothrea *Indo Zal *Thexan (Formerly) *Towen Sor *Tassar *Tayvor Slen *Yuriem Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Len Parvek (defected) *Dru Velton *Vinn Atrius *Tragus Rova *Sterla *Sunfell *Vella Zarkot *Senya Tirall (formerly) *Balisk *Novo *Tanek *Zaamsk *Dara Nadal *A Knight Infantry *Trooper **Squad Leader *Scout *Zakuul Guard Elite *Commando *Skytrooper *Knights of Zakuul *Horizon Guard Special *GEMINI Droids *EPHEMERIS Droids *Special Operator *Force-Sensitive Mages Vehicles *Eternal Empire Walker *Zakuul Hovercraft *World thrasher Navy/Starfighters Dreadnaughts *Eternal Flagship Destroyers *Warships Support carriers *Glided Star |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Ranged weapons * Blaster Rifle Melee * Staff Sabers Territories Zakuul * Age founded/conquered: unknown (Some time during the Great Galactic War and after the Ritual of Nathema) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic: They possess technology such as Hyperdrives that easily travel across the galaxy in a short amount of time by astronomical standards. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Eternal Empire like most civilizations possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) Divine: Precognition (Force Sensitive users are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Force Sensitive users are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Force Sensitive are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multi-Star System: '''The Eternal Empire have had enough power to travel through out the galaxy and deliver crushing victories against the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire in multiple systems. Power Stats '''DC: Solar System: Lord Valkorion is the same person as Vitiate who was referred to as an "avatar of the Dark Side", "the most powerful Force user who has ever existed" and "the Dark Side incarnate", being the most powerful Sith in all of history. As such, he should be significantly superior to the Valley of The Jedi, Naga Sadow with the Sith Meditation Sphere, Brakiss, and Wutzek. Planet: Even at the age of 13, Valkorion/Vitiate's power was so great Marka Ragnos himself acknowledged it and immediately granted him the title of Sith Lord. Planet: Notable high level Eternal Empire Force Sensitive users such as Empress Vaylin and Arcann who could possibly be around the same level as Valkorion at age 13. Multi-Continent: With a fleet of Star Ships with enough firepower to life wipe the surface of planets. Large Island: Star Ships with this much power. City: Warships with Laser Cannons. Town: Eternal Warmachines with this much power. Large Building: Trooper's with explosives or heavy weapons. Small Building: Troopers' blasters firepower. Athletic: Troopers' physical strength. Durability: Solar System: '''Lord Vitiate as Emperor Valkorion, with Force Amplification (Body hopping, immortality and non-corporeality make him very difficult to kill). '''Planet: Most Force Sensitive users on Arcann Level with Force Amplification (who can survive a storm of Force energy). Continent: Eternal Warships with deflector shields. Large Island: Eternal Warships without deflector shields. Large Building: Most Eternal Vehicles armor plating. Small Building: Troopers' armor made to take several hits from blaster fire. Speed: Massively FTL+: Star Ships using Hyperdrives to traverse vast distances across the Galaxy in a short amount of time. Massively FTL+: Valkorion was able to travel across the galaxy in six months. FTL+: Elite Force Sensitive users with their Force Precognition to predict oncoming attacks. Relativistic: Combat speed for Force users which should be comparable to Jedi and Sith. Sub-Relativistic: Eternal Warships and fighters accelerate at this speed in space. Subsonic+: Warships and fighters speed in the atmosphere. Superhuman-Peak Human: Force Sensitive users' running speed (Should be comparable to other Jedi and Sith). Peak Human: Troopers' running speed. Skills Stats The Eternal Empire has gained significant changes and upgrades ever since the arrival of Valkorion which allowed him to influence the once Barbaric people of Zakuul into an organized civilization and they were able to utilize the Eternal Fleet for their means of Space Travel. Strengths/Pros They possess unique tactics when fighting against substantial forces such as the Tyth's Gauntlet, which is a combat tactic favored by the Knights of Zakuul. It involved several Knights cutting off their opponents while being flanked by the Eternal Empire Walkers and was named after the deity Tyth. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite so many means of advantages against other forces in the Galaxy, they eventually collapses under the pressure and attacks of a certain "Outlander" who eventually killed the two children of Valkorion and then him, which he then took the thrown which he reformed the empire into the Eternal Alliance. Wins/Loses Wins * Loses * Gallery Zakuul.png|Zakuul, the Imperial Capital Eternal Fleet.png|The Eternal Fleet Valkorion.png|Emperor Valkorion, aka Lord Vitiate. EternalEmpireTroops.jpg|The Eternal Military Knights of Zakuul.png|The Knights of Zakuul Category:Profile Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Movie Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Literature Category:Gaming Category:TV Series Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity